Family Life
by KStan
Summary: Snippets of the lives of the Queen siblings and team Arrow as they grow, mature and add more members to the family.
1. Chapter 1

_This story will include snippets of the lives of Oliver and Felicity, Roy and Thea and Dig and his girlfriends. These will be uploaded in a non-chronological order so I apologise if anyone gets confused. I hope you enjoy it._

**2023**

Felicity was sat on the sofa running some checks on a potential new investor for Queens consolidated when she heard the front door slam shut. With Oliver at a meeting for most of the night she knew there was only one person who it could be. As the teenage boy came racing around the corner into the living room he came to a stop when he saw that he wasn't the only one awake in the house.

"How many times, don't slam the doors, the kids are in bed" She scolded before going back to her work but it seemed he had other ideas.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked in a quiet voice. Over the years he had begun to relax more and more within the presence of his family. It hadn't been an easy adjustment for him after his mother had died leaving him to start a whole new life, with a father that he didn't know. Compared to being a parent, being the vigilante was easy and without the help of Felicity and Dig he didn't think he would have made it through those first few months while he got to know his son.

"Of course" Felicity answered sliding her laptop off her knee and onto the coffee table. She hadn't imagined being a step-mother so young but as soon she had looked into those blue eyes so similar to Oliver's she couldn't help but fall in love. So that's exactly what she did, without any reservations she fell head over heels in love with not only Connor but Oliver too, if she was honest, she had been in love with him for months but it took even longer for them both to admit it.

When they finally did though, it was a relief to everyone, especially to Dig who spent most of his days with the both of them. Quickly Felicity moved in with Oliver, much to the delight of Connor who had become increasingly attached to her and that hadn't ever stopped even now.

"Please don't be mad. I didn't want any of this to happen but sometimes you can't help it and it just does happen. I'm so sorry. Mom, I don't know what to do." At this point the tears were shining in his eyes and his voice was getting more and more panicked.

Felicity reached out and took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. "Connor I can't promise I won't be mad but you need to tell me what's happening, otherwise I can't help." Her mind was racing, what could he have done that he was so scared about? She didn't know but she needed to. To encourage him more she moved a little closer to him.

"It's Katie. She's…she's pregnant" He whispered so low that Felicity barely heard what he was saying but she did. She froze. Everything in her mind stopped and all she could think of was her son, her beautiful and innocent son. When Connor didn't get a reply he started to panic, if she was angry or upset then his father's reaction would be even worse. "Mom, please say something…I'm really scared."

At the sound of his sobs she broke out of her thoughts and pulled his big frame towards her. They sat like that, her holding him in her arms while they both cried, for what seemed like hours before Connor pulled away to look at his mom.

"I'm sorry Sweeite. I just…I guess I don't know what to say. Right, is she…is she keeping the baby?" Felicity managed to say around the lump in her throat.

"Yeah"

Finally composing herself she started to think rationally. "Okay, well do you want the baby? And be honest because if you don't, then feel like you have to be there. This baby isn't just hers it's yours too. What ever you decide to do I will support you."

Connor looked at Felicity with wide eyes and slowly he back away from her. "I cant just leave the baby. I helped create this life, I cant just walk away and act like it doesn't exist. No. If she keeps the baby then I'm standing behind her."

"I just wanted to let you know that you have options. I know people think that the dad should always be around but I don't because I grew up in home with a dad who didn't want me and I would rather he packed up and left. Well he did in the end but I don't want this baby to have the same life" Felicity said. It wasn't often she spoke about her family but Connor knew enough to understand what she was saying.

A heavy sigh came from Connor as he stood up and gave his final answer. "I will not walk away from this baby. I will not do what my father did to me" With that he turned to walk away but Felicity jumped up and grabbed his arm.

"No, you don't get to just walk away from this. Your father was told that you had died Connor. Your mother lied and told him he was no longer going to be a dad so don't you dare talk about your father as if he didn't want you. He did want you and he hates himself for not seeing you grow up. If you want someone to blame for this then its your mother" Once again Felicity saw how much her words had affected Connor as he shrugged off her grip.

They stood facing each other, both silent considering the words that had just been said. Connor wasn't oblivious to what his mother had done, and in no way did he condone what she had done but she wasn't even here to defend her decision. He expected more of his step-mom, he'd considered his own Mom for years now, and sometimes she'd been more of a parent to him than his own father had.

Knowing her mistake Felicity walked towards him but stopped short when he backed away. Sighing she attempted to fix it before he completely shut her out "I'm sorry baby, really I am. This has all just come as a bit of a shock. A lot of a shock really, I wanted so much more for you than to be tied down at this age. Your nineteen, you should be out there having fun, partying, travelling or studying, doing something you enjoy and then settle down in another ten years" With tears in her eyes she slowly approached him again, this time he didn't move away and let her cradle his face with her hands. "Or maybe twenty years" With that tears started to fall down her cheeks and it was his turn to comfort her.

That was the scene Oliver first saw as he rounded the corner to the living room, with both Connor and Felicity focused on the situation at hand neither had heard him come in. "Someone once told me that not everything in life goes the way you expect it to but that's what makes it interesting. Well this will be an interesting experience, I don't know if I can handle it but I'm going to make sure I do the best I can"

Felicity pulled back and stared up at her teenage son, whether she gave birth to him or not he would always be her first baby. Not anymore though. "You will always be my baby boy, no matter what but you are growing into a kind and caring young man. Any mother would be proud of you and I am so proud to be able to call you my son"

Oliver had decided he'd heard enough and once again walked into the room where his wife was wiping her tears away, her eyes met his and instantly she froze. Watching her movements stop made Connor whip his head to where her eyes were locked, his body language mimicked hers when he saw his dad.

He had wanted to wait before telling his father what had happened, that would give him time to prepare a speech and have answers to the questions he would fire at him but from the look on Oliver's face he knew he couldn't avoid it any longer.

The prolonged silence made Oliver even more agitated. "Is someone going to explain?" He asked.

Felicity stepped forward to answer but Connor had already begun to speak. "There's something I need to tell you. You aren't going to like it but that's tough because it's happening no matter what you say. I'm going to be a dad, Katie's pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**2016**

Olive stared at the woman he was lucky enough to call his and recalled the moment that finally brought them together.

_Never had she ever met someone more infuriating that Oliver Queen, and tonight he was being especially stubborn. What he didn't realise was that Felicity could be just as stubborn as him. _

"_Oliver I said no!" Felicity cried out when Oliver continued to pack his arrows into his bag. When he didn't respond she gently laid a hand on his shoulder and this time he did. "No" she whispered. _

_Shrugging off her hand he stalked towards his bow. "This is not your decision to make Felicity. It's mine and I am going" He answered. _

"_Would you stop to think about what you're agreeing to do? Do you understand the risk that you're taking for these people?" _

"_It's for Sara. Not them. I have to do something to find her and when I do I'm bringing her back to Starling. For good." Oliver snarled _

_Felicity wasn't afraid of Oliver, no matter how loud he shouted or how angry he was, she would never back down. "What makes you think she'd want to come back? She left to be the woman she loves and she won't forget that. Just like you held onto your love for Laurel, although you still managed to be with god knows how many women while on that island, she'll do the same. Sara is the strongest person I know and whoever has her will regret what they have done, because they will have the League of Assassins raining hell on them when they find who they are." _

_With a heavy sigh Oliver sat in Felicity's chair, and this time she didn't tell him to get out. "I can't sit here and do nothing while she needs help. Felicity I know what its like to be tortured and to be so alone you don't think its worth staying alive. I don't want her to feel like that. I promised Laurel I would help…so I have to." _

_Kneeling down in front of him she placed her hands on his knees. "Sara has been taken, she's not stuck on an island for years Oliver. You've seen her, and you know she'll get through this without your help. Stop trying to save everybody because you can't. Sara knows the risks with what she does and she is prepared for them" Stressed Felicity, finally she thought she was getting through to him. _

"_But Laurel…" Whispered Oliver and instantly Felicity's blood began to boil. She removed her hands and straightened up. _

"_Fuck Oliver, how long are you going to let her have this hold on you? I'm so sick of you running to her like she's some fragile doll that could break any second. If she's going to Nyssa to help, then she can go alone. She has trained for over a year now, she can handle herself." Screeched Felicity, she saw the anger flash in Oliver's eyes but she didn't care and she carried on. "She know what you stand to lose going into that battle and she doesn't care. As long as she gets her way, what she wants, she doesn't care who gets hurt in the process. And you know who it'll be. Connor. But she doesn't care because she hates Connor."_

"_Stop!"_

"_No! Its true! She's bitter that you had a child while you were with her. She resents Connor for what he symbolises, the pathetic and broken relationship she had with you. Don't you understand? She wanted that with you, she still does! But it's not her that is there to comfort him when he has a nightmare or when he comes home with a black eye." _

"_She shouldn't have to do any of that! I don't blame her for not wanting to either because I screwed up. If making it up to her means me going to help the League of Assassins then I'll do it." Oliver said with a look that warned Felicity not to continue. _

"_So you're going to leave Connor for Laurel? Who's going to take care of your son while your away? Oh wait let me guess, me?" One look at Oliver's face and she knew she was right. "Fine. So I guess it'll be me who has to tell him that his dad isn't coming back because you got yourself killed fighting a battle that isn't yours." Tears were starting to fill Felicity's eyes at the thought of losing Oliver. _

"_There's a risk I won't come back every time I walk out of here on a mission. The life we live isn't a safe one. So why is this time so different?" Oliver asked. _

"_When you're here you're saving Starling. You're not on your own out there. Me, Dig and Roy are with you." Sucking in a deep breath she looked into his eyes, they were searching hers for answers. She'd become almost as good as him at hiding the emotion in them. _

_Slowly he walked towards her and when he reached her he put his hands on her upper arms, his thumbs rubbing comforting circles through the fabric of her shirt. "I won't be alone out there. Felicity, I promise I'll come back. Do you trust me?" _

"_Of course I trust you." She answered without hesitation "But don't make promises you can't keep. Connor needs you…I need you" She confessed. _

_Oliver's movements stopped and he gazed down at her, a million thoughts running through his head. This moment had been a long time coming, and now he was ready to let her know exactly how deeply he cared for her. He was in love with Felicity Smoak and there was no Slade, or plan to ruin it this time. _

_But before he could speak she started again. "I need you Oliver, here and forever. I don't really know why I'm asking because I know I'm no competition for Laurel but at least you have the option." The tears were running down her cheeks now. _

_Oliver's hands found their way to her cheeks where the pads of his thumbs were wiping the tears away. Then without another word he caught her lips with his own, quickly she responded with equal fervour. Everything ceased to exist other than Felicity. His hands knotted into her hair and he couldn't resist tugging at it, at this she let out a low moan. _

_When they broke apart he leant his forehead on hers "There is no competition. I love you." He murmured._

"_I love you, Oliver Queen." She answered. _

A nudge from beside him brought him out of his thoughts. Looking to see who the culprit was he found Felicity grinning up at him mischievously. "What's got you so thoughtful?"

Stepping behind his wife he wrapped his arms around her expanding waistline and his hands came to rest on her protruding stomach. "Just seeing how happy Thea is, it got me thinking of us." His eyes were following his sister who was smiling up at Roy as she flashed her engagement ring to her friends.

"Everything's changing isn't it? We're all growing up, people getting married and having babies." Felicity was watching Dig holding his daughter as Lyla was talking animatedly with her hands gesturing wildly. Ever since the birth of his daughter there had been a smile on his face almost every moment of the day.

"Our turn next. It's crazy isn't it, how are we meant to be parents to three kids?" Oliver asked his fiancé, when they found she was pregnant it was a shock considering they hadn't been together for long. Then at the scan when they heard two heartbeats, he nearly passed out.

"We aren't alone. We're surrounded by the best people and we've got our little helper." She gestured to the mop of blonde hair that was sprinting towards them. "Careful baby, I don't want you to hurt yourself" She said as he came to a stop in front of them.

"I'm not a baby Liss, god" Connor answered with a roll of his eyes. He still didn't feel comfortable calling her mom and she didn't mind, she knew that the loss of his mom was still raw.

Oliver chuckled at his sons answer. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" He asked.

"Walter said he'd take me golfing, isn't that awesome dad? I can go? He even said he'd buy me my own clubs" Connor grinned up at his dad. He was buzzing with excitement and Oliver wasn't going to ruin it so he nodded at his son. "Yes!" He celebrated before turning on his heel and took off running through the crowded room.

"Careful!" Felicity shouted after him with a shake of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

_I know it has been so long since I uploaded but I have had my exams and now that they are finished I hope to update this story as much as possible before I start university in September._

**2023 – July **

The group that took the annual trip to Mexico always had someone missing but this year there wasn't and everyone thought it was something to celebrate. For the whole team to leave starling was a challenge but with some help from Barry Allen and even the League of Assassins there would be people watching over the city just as they usually did.

The journey to the beach house was filled with the usual chatter from Eleanor and Alex arguing while Gabi just listened and Edward slept soundly in his car seat. When Thea first bought her property she mentioned that there were four other houses similar to hers that were steps away from hers, Oliver had seen the look on his wives face and put in an offer that night, luckily for him it was accepted. It had only been three years since then but so much had changed, families had grown bigger, grandchildren had been born but life wasn't the fairytale it had once seemed like.

When they arrived at the complex Felicity made quick work of getting the kids out of the car while Oliver unloaded their bags. "Just put them inside and then come down to the beach, we'll meet you there okay?" In response Oliver just nodded and walked into the house. She rolled her eyes at his behaviour and plastered on a smile before turning to the kids. "Right shall we go and find Aunt Thea and Uncle Roy?" El and Alex nodded and raced ahead down the path that lead to the private beach. "Slow down please" she couldn't help but shout after them.

"Mommy is Zack gonna be there?" Gabrielle asked as she slipped her hand into Felicity's.

"Why don't we go and find out sweetie" With that she followed her kids down the path with Gabi holding onto her hand and Edward sat on her hip. As the beach came into view she spotted Thea and Roy with their family and the twins who had seated them selves on Roy's knee. "Hey guys!" Felicity called over as Gabi went running to Thea who scooped her up into her arms.

When she reached them she was quickly embraced by Thea. "I've missed you so much sis" Thea whispered into her ear. Giggling Felicity untangled her self from her sister in law and placed her free hand on her growing belly. "Can you believe how huge I am? And I still have another three months to go"

"Yet your still beautiful" Roy said as he got up from his towel. "And of course you are too" He grinned as he kissed Felicity on the forehead.

"Thank you and Thea you look amazing, I'm just glad that I don't have to go through that again because I really do not think my body could take it. Four is definitely my limit" She sighed as she put Edward down onto the nearby towel while she sat herself down next to him.

Thea lowered herself onto the deck chair and Roy sat across from Felicity on the other towel. "So you aren't planning another? Because this little one is going to want someone to play with, someone who's close to his age" Thea pouted.

"Leave the poor girl alone, she just became a grandma" Roy smirked. "Is Connor coming this year?"

"Yeah of course he is and he's bringing his family along. Oh and Marcus is coming so these next few weeks should be fun." Felicity had been looking forward to this break for months now. At home things were tough, she had her own family to look after and now she had Connor and his family to worry about, sometimes she felt as if she was doing it all on her own with how busy Oliver had been in the last year. This was make or break time, or at least that's what she'd told herself it would be.

It'd been at least an hour since they'd arrived and still Oliver hadn't been to the beach. "I'm gonna go see where Oliver is, I told him to meet us here so who knows where he's got to" Sighing heavily Felicity pushed herself up from the warm sand and as she went she took Edward from Thea's arms where he'd been sleeping for the past ten minutes.

"I'll keep an eye on the kids" Thea answered. Quietly she slipped into the house and heard Oliver's voice coming from the kitchen so she tiptoed upstairs and laid Edward down in his cot and went back downstairs where she stood in the entrance to the kitchen.

Oliver didn't hear her and so stood with his back to her as he continued with the phone call. "Listen if you need me to come back I can…Yes I know she said not to bother me but I'm telling you that you can, any time."

Felicity could feel the anger building up inside at his remarks. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Oliver spun around to face his wife, when he saw he face he quickly ended the call. "If you don't want to be here Oliver then why don't you just leave now?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed knowing that yet another argument was going to break out. "I want to be here but if I'm needed back in Starling then I have to leave, Felicity you know this."

"That city lasted fine enough without you for god knows how many years before your mission so I'm sure it can last for two fucking weeks. You need to start putting this family first because it won't wait forever."

"I'm not having this argument again, you knew when you married-"

"I'm sick to death of hearing all these bullshit excuses Oliver!" A wailing from upstairs stopped her going any further. It had been the same argument over and over and still nothing changed, at the age they were Felicity wondered if they would ever change, if they were set in their way.

Oliver made as if to walk towards the stairs but Felicity stepped in front of him "I'll go." As she walked away she called over her shoulder to him "Your sisters waiting for you".

Felicity cooked dinner for both hers and Thea's family that first night, they laughed and joked the entire time, even if it was fake it was a nice night. They had finally finished up at midnight and after washing the dishes while everyone was sleeping Felicity found herself grabbing a bottle of wine and a glass and walking to the beach.

That was where she still was an hour later, sat at the edge of the sea with a glass of wine in her hand when someone was calling her name. Instantly she tensed but when the voice got closer she relaxed.

"What are you doing out here at this time?" Roy asked as he sat himself next to her, noticing the wine he knew she wasn't okay.

"Thinking" she answered taking a sip of the wine. Roy sat patiently for her to elaborate and when she did he was shocked at what she said.

"Felicity, you can't be serious?"

"I'm not joking around Roy, I've thought about this for a long time and I'm sure. I want a divorce"

"But I thought you and Oliver were happy?"

"We were but now…well not so much. All we've been doing is arguing and he doesn't even stay at the house anymore" At Roy's shocked expression she continued "He bought an apartment closer to Queens Consolidated and the compound, just in case I guess but its been weeks since he last slept at the house. We tried to make it as normal as possible for the kids, he's there when they go to bed and when they wake up but Connor is starting to realise what's going on"

"Why haven't you said anything before now? We could have done something…an intervention or something I don't know but anything"

"I didn't want to say it out loud before now because now its real. Today I heard him on the phone basically saying that he could go back to Starling at any time. Roy is vacation is supposed to be about family but he can't wait to escape from it. He cant wait to escape from me" That did it for her and she finally broke down. Months of emotion came flooding out and she couldn't control the sobs that were wracking her body, Roy pulled her into his chest and just held her while she cried. He couldn't help the tears that formed in his own eyes, they for his best friend, the woman who took him in when he had nowhere to go and when he was at rock bottom she picked him up and set him on the right path and he would do the same for her.

"I will always be here for you. No matter what happens, I promise" He kissed the top of her head and she squeezed him in response. They broke apart when they heard someone approaching and when Roy looked back to see Oliver walking towards them he knew that tonight would change his family forever, whether it would be good or bad he didn't know.

"Felicity" Oliver asked confused.

Roy quietly excused himself and left them alone. "Felicity, are you okay?" Oliver asked.

She ignored him for as long as she could while she tried to calm down but when she realised she couldn't stop the tears she stood to face him anyway. "Do you love me Oliver?"

"Of course I do" he answered without hesitation as his hands came to cup her face. It wasn't lost on him that this was the most intimate way he had touched her for months. "Do you love me?"

"Yes. And its because we love each other that we can't carry on like this, we deserve to be happy" She took a deep breath to calm herself "I can't carry on like this Oliver"

Oliver looked at Felicity, he really looked at her and he saw how broken she was. Not just the tears and trembling lips but her eyes, they weren't filled with joy and light like they used to. "I know, I know" He answered and he did something unexpected he pulled her closer and gently place a kiss on forehead before he held her against him as his own tears fell against her blonde hair

They weren't the same people that made their vows, life had eaten away at them and they had made them different people and these people couldn't keep those promises that had been made.

_I hope you don't hate me for this chapter and just bear with the story to find out how these two end up. _


End file.
